Using intact in vivo rat models, we propose to continue our investigation into the intercompartmental exchange of hormones in the testis and epididymis; in particular, we will focus upon the relationship between the interstitial and tubular, interstitial and rete and epididymal compartments and the factors influencing and controlling these relationships.